memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lwaxana Troi
Lwaxana Troi era una Ambasciatrice Betazoide della Federazione e madre di Deanna Troi. Era uno dei più pittoreschi diplomatici della Federazione, avendo condotto una vita di sfarzo e di tragedia. Lwaxana adottò il suo eccessivo ed estremamente civettuolo personaggio in seguito alla morte di suo marito, il tenente Ian Andrew Troi, nel 2343, soprattutto per mascherare l'estremo dolore per la sua morte. Questo personaggio causò un grave attrito ed imbarazzo verso sua figlia Deanna, per la quale tendeva ad essere estremamente iperprotettiva. Primi anni Il padre di Lwaxana era piuttosto tradizionalista; egli parlava raramente, dicendo che " " Entrambi i genitori di Lwaxana e la sorella erano morti nel 2372. ( ; ) Incarichi di Ambasciatrice Lwaxana era una figlia della Quinta Casa di Betazed, la Detentrice del Sacro Calice di Rixx, ed Erede dei Sacri Anelli di Betazed. Aveva la tendenza a ricordare questo fatto alle persone quando sentiva di essere stata offesa od ogni volta che sceglieva di stabilire la propria autorità. ( , ) Lwaxana rappresentò il governo di Betazed alla Conferenza su Pacifica nel 2365. Poco prima di giungere alla conferenza ella smascherò due assassini Antedeani che stavano progettando di bombardare la Conferenza con esplosivo ultritium. ( ) Nel 2366, Lwaxana, insieme con Reittan Grax, faceva parte della delegazione alla Biennale Conferenza dei Trattati Commerciali su Betazed. Fu rapita dal DaiMon Ferengi Tog assieme alla figlia e a William T. Riker. Essi furono alla fine liberati dal Capitano Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Lwaxana faceva parte della delegazione di quattro ambasciatori della Federazione che visitarono Deep Space 9 nel 2369. Tra i suoi colleghi ambasciatori vi erano Lojal, Vadosia e Taxco. ( ) Nel 2371, ella visitò Bajor e partecipò al Festival della Gratitudine di Deep Space 9. ( ) Relazioni personali Matrimonio Lwaxana si è sposata più volte. Il suo primo marito fu un intimo amico del suo collega ambasciatore Reittan Grax. Lwaxana lo descrisse come"not much of a conversationalist, but what a lover." ( ) Da un successivo matrimonio con il tenente comandante Ian Andrew Troi nacquero due bambine: Kestra nel 2330 e Deanna nel 2336. Secondo Deanna, Ian adorava Lwaxana. Ian morì nel 2343, tuttavia le circostanze della sua morte sono ignote. Deanna avrebbe in seguito ricordato come pianse dopo la sua morte. ( ) Dal suo matrimonio con Jeyal, un Tavnian, nacque un figlio, ma ella pose fine al matrimonio per sposare Odo a causa del suo disaccordo sull'usanza Tavniana di separare i sessi nell'educazione dei figli. ( ) Figli Kestra Troi Kestra era la maggiore dei figli di Lwaxana. Tragicamente, Kestra annegò durante un picnic di famiglia al Lago El'nar. L'incidente lasciò Lwaxana così abbattuta dal dolore, dalla colpa e dal rimorso che ella decise di reprimere tutti i ricordi di Kestra. Inoltre cancellò tutte le registrazioni del diario che si riferivano a lei. Distrusse ogni cosa che avrebbe potuto ricordarle Kestra e fece anche promettere a suo marito di non nominarla mai più. Una fotografia di Kestra rimase tuttavia, segretamente conservata dal Sig. Homn. ( ; ) Deanna Troi Deanna era la seconda figlia di Lwaxana. Nacque alcuni mesi prima della morte di Kestra. Deanna spesso sentiva che era la genitrice, mentre Lwaxana era la bambina. Quando Deanna aveva sei anni, Lwaxana diede una festa di compleanno per lei. Lwaxana a metà della festa sparì e riapparve vestita da princessa Koropian, condotta in portantina da quattro uomini. ( ) Lwaxana spesso osservava che Deanna era "tutto ciò che le era rimasto," e perciò era spesso protettiva verso di lei, sperando che avrebbe trovato un marito che si prendesse cura di lei. ( ) Figlio con Jeyal Nel 2372, Lwaxana rimase incinta del suo terzo figlio. Questo bambino era il frutto della sua unione con il Tavnian Jeyal. Quando il loro matrimonio fu sciolto, Lwaxana ritornò su Betazed per crescere il bambino. ( ) :Il nome del figlio di Lwaxana è stato dato come Barin nel romanzo ''La battaglia di Betazed. Relazioni sentimentali Oltre alla sua serie di matrimoni, Lwaxana ha anche avuto numerosi amoreggiamenti e flirt con molti altri. Jean-Luc Picard Lwaxana incontrò per la prima volta il Capitano Jean-Luc Picard a bordo della nel 2364 quando ella salì sulla nave dal pianeta Haven per incontrare sua figlia, Deanna. Picard avrebbe trovato che la presenza di Lwaxana sulla sua nave era un fastidio, ma Lwaxana non sembrava esserne seccata. Ella considerò di unirsi a Picard, ma pensava che fosse un po' troppo vecchio. Quando partì commentò che i pensieri di Picard su di lei erano molto erotici. ( ) Volle ritornare sull' Enterprise nel 2365 mentre era nella "Fase," un periodo nella vita di una donna Betazoide in cui la sua sessualità è in una condizione intensificata. Decise di concentrare tutte le proprie energie su un unico uomo, Picard. Nonostante avesse organizzato una romantica cena privata, le sue avances con lui fallirono. Il Capitano si nascose da Lwaxana nel programma Dixon Hill del Ponte ologrammi. ( ) Picard fu responsabile della liberazione di Lwaxana dal DaiMon Tog dopo che fu rapita da lui. Egli ha gestito questa situazione convincendo il Ferengi che Lwaxana era veramente la sua amante e che avrebbe distrutto la nave di Tog se non fosse ritornata da lui. ( ) Lwaxana apparentemente "abbandonò la speranza" per Picard, ma l'Enterprise rimase ancora uno dei suoi luoghi preferiti da visitare. ( ) Secondo la dottoressa Crusher, l'arrivo di Lwaxana faceva rabbrividire Picard. ( ) Timicin Nel 2367, Lwaxana si innamorò dello scienziato Kaelon Timicin mentre effettuava degli esperimenti a bordo della Enterprise-D. Sfortunatamente, egli stava per realizzare la "Risoluzione," un suicidio rituale che si richiedeva di effettuare alle persone della sua razza dopo aver raggiunto i 60 anni. Anche se Lwaxana tentò disperatamente di convincere Timicin a non passare attraverso il rituale, Timicin alla fine decise che doveva compierlo, e Lwaxana infine cedette. Decise poi di assistere alla cerimonia insieme alla famiglia di Timicin. ( ) Campio Nel 2368, Lwaxana scambiò i profili della personalità con il ministro Kostolain Campio. I loro profili erano molto armoniosi, ma nella vita reale, essi non potevano essere più diversi. Campio era straordinariamente legato al protocollo mentre Lwaxana era troppo di spirito libero per lui. Il loro matrimonio fu cancellato durante lo sposalizio, quando Lwaxana apparve alla cerimonia nella maniera tradizionale betazoide – senza abiti. ( ) Odo Lwaxana provò anche un'attrazione romantica per il Conestabile Odo, il Capo della sicurezza di Deep Space 9. Incontrò per la prima volta Odo mentre visitava la Stazione nel 2369, insieme con altri Ambasciatori della Federazione. Odo restituì un fermaglio per capelli caro a Lwaxana che era stato rubato nel locale "da Quark", e catturò immediatamwente la sua attenzione. Secondo Lwaxana "All the men I've known... who've needed to be shaped and molded and manipulated. Finally, I've met a man who knows how to do it himself." Ella cercò di sedurlo, sfortunatamente completamente senza successo. Non perse il suo interesse, comunque, e più avanti cercò di attrarre la sua attenzione. Per un guasto energetico la coppia rimase bloccata in uno dei turboascensori della Stazione. Durante il tempo nell'ascensore, essi si unirono in una speciale amicizia: egli fu la prima persona a vederla senza parrucca, mentre Lwaxana usò la sua gonna per contenere Odo quando ritornò al suo stato gelatinoso per rigenerarsi. ( ) Lwaxana ritornò alla Stazione nel 2371 poco prima del Festival Bajorano della Gratitudine. Ufficialmente era lì per partecipare al Festival, ma in realtà per fare ancora visita ad Odo. I suoi continui tentativi di seduzione furono ancora una volta senza successo. Ella soffriva della febbre Zanthi, che la portò a proiettare i suoi sentimenti amorosi per Odo su altre persone. Alla fine fu curata dal Dr. Julian Bashir. Mentre si separava da Odo, gli augurò buona fortuna con il Maggiore Kira Nerys, della quale si era resa conto che egli era innamorato. ( ) Ella ritornò l'anno seguente per cercare l'aiuto di Odo, dopo essere fuggita dal suo nuovo marito, Jeyal. Cercò conforto sulla Stazione, e avvilì subito Worf, Jadzia Dax, e Kira con la triste storia del suo matrimonio. Il suo umore si ravvivò dopo aver passato del tempo con Odo. Jeyal giunse presto in cerca di lei, con l'intenzione di reclamare il figlio non ancora nato. Odo e Lwaxana si sposarono per prevenirlo, poiché il bambino sarebbe stato la proprietà di ogni uomo che avesse sposato la donna, non solo di quello biologico. Essi si separarono qualche tempo più tardi ed ella chiaramente diede alla luce il bambino su Betazed. ( ) Amicizie Worf L'ambasciatrice Troi generalmente si riferiva a Worf come "Sig. Woof", al che egli la correggeva sempre gentilmente, "È Worf, signora." Nel 2365, per un periodo molto breve, quando Lwaxana stava passando atraverso "la Fase," ella considerò Worf come un compagno, ma decise che il capitano Picard rappresentasse una scelta migliore. Quando Worf chiese a Deanna di diventare la Soh-chim di suo figlio, non considerò che questo avrebbe fatto diventare l'ambasciatrice Troi la sua matrigna; alla fine decise di andare avanti comunque. Worf una volta dichiarò che Lwaxana era una "donna ammirevole." ( ) Alexander Rozhenko Lwaxana fece amicizia con Alexander Rozhenko, il figlio di Worf, mentre era in visita nel 2368 con l'intenzione di sposare il ministro Campio a bordo. Lwaxana insegnò ad Alexander come divertirsi, facendo arrabbiare sia il padre del ragazzo sia il suo futuro marito. Ella chiamava Alexander il suo "piccolo guerriero." Inoltre, il giovane Alexander aveva qualcosa da insegnare a Lwaxana, ricordando alla sua amica più anziana l’importanza di essere fedele a se stessa. Lwaxana si era rassegnata a venire a patti con chi ella era per non essere più sola, e aveva condiviso questa rinuncia (senza parlare dei particolari) con Alexander. Egli allora chiese, con la caratteristica innocenza infantile, "Perchè?" facendola pensare a ciò che stava facendo...e perché. Fu questa conversazione che alla fine portò alla sua apparizione alla cerimonia di nozze secondo la vera tradizione del suo pianeta natale. Mentre si avvicinava all’altare indossando tutti i suoi gioielli più belli – e nient’altro—Alexander la guardava con rispetto, splendendo di orgoglio (apparentemente aveva compreso quale era la questione). Lwaxana gli diede un particolare significativo, e grato, sorriso in risposta. ( ) Assistenti Xelo Xelo è stato l'assistente di Lwaxana prima di Homn. Ella ha dovuto licenziarlo dopo che i suoi pensieri su di lei divennero troppo erotici. ( ) Homn Il Sig. Homn è stato l'assistente di Lwaxana per molti anni e l'ha spesso accompagnata nei suoi viaggi. ( ) Cronologia ;Anno sconosciuto: Nasce su Betazed. ;Metà anni 2320: Incontra Ian Andrew Troi. ;2328: Si sposa con Ian Andrew Troi. ;2330: Nasce la prima figlia con Ian Troi, Kestra Troi. ( ) ;2336: 29 March - Nasce la seconda figlia con Ian Troi, Deanna Troi. ( ) ;2336: Kestra annega, causando a Lwaxana un blocco auto-imposto della memoria, che effettivamente cancella Kestra dalla sua memoria. ( ) ;2343: Ian Troi muore. ( ) ;2364: Giunge a bordo della per il matrimonio di Deanna con Wyatt Miller, ma essi decidono di non sposarsi. ( ) ;2365: Partecipa alla Conferenza di Pacifica, per decidere se si dovrebbe permettere agli Antedeani l'adesione alla Federazione. Rivela che in realtà gli ambasciatori antedeani sono in realtà terroristi. ( ) ;2366: Partecipa alla Biennale Conferenza dei Trattati Commerciali quando si tengono su Betazed; è poi rapita da un Ferengi, e liberata dal Capitano Picard. ( ) ;2367: Partecipa a una conferenza. Sulla rotta di ritorno a Betazed, la Enterprise aiuta i Kaelon, e Lwaxana si innamora di uno scienziato, Timicin. ( ) ;2369: Visita Deep Space 9 per la prima volta. ( ) ;2371: Visita Bajor e DS9 per partecipare al Gratitude Festival. ( ) ;2372: Visita DS9, cercando l'aiuto di Odo. ( ) ;2379: Sua figlia Deanna si sposa con William T. Riker sulla Terra. È organizzato un secondo matrimonio che avrà luogo su Betazed. ( ) Apparizioni * ** (TNG Stagione 1) ** (TNG Stagione 2) ** (TNG Stagione 3) ** (TNG Stagione 4) ** (TNG Stagione 5) ** (TNG Stagione 7) * ** (DS9 Stagione 1) ** (DS9 Stagione 3) ** (DS9 Stagione 4) Retroscena Lwaxana è stata interpretata da Majel Barrett. The crew quarters set on Star Trek: The Next Generation were always divided into "slots" as a measurement of space and status. For example, ensigns would have one slot, while Captain Picard had four, which was the maximum; however, when Ambassador Lwaxana Troi came onboard, her quarters got a special five slots. Collegamenti esterni * Troi, Lwaxana Troi, Lwaxana ca:Lwaxana Troi de:Lwaxana Troi en:Lwaxana Troi es:Lwaxana Troi fr:Lwaxana Troi pl:Lwaxana Troi pt:Lwaxana Troi ru:Луаксана Трой